greysanatomyfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Tu, was nötig ist!
Tu, was nötig ist! ist die dritte Folge der 10. Staffel von Grey's Anatomy. Inhalt Meredith ist inzwischen mit Baby Bailey wieder zu Hause. Auch Callie wohnt mit Sofia noch immer bei ihnen. Nachdem alle unsanft vom Babygeschrei geweckt werden, bringt Callie die Mädchen in den Kindergarten, während Meredith und Derek mit Bailey zu Hause bleiben. Sie fragen sich, wie sie alles schaffen sollen, falls Callie ihre Ehe retten kann und wieder auszieht. Auch Cristina ist schlaflos. Um ihre Langeweile zu bekämpfen, wandelt sie durch das Haus. Im Wohnzimmer findet sie Jo und ihre Freunde, die seit Heathers Tod dort campieren. Sie geht schließlich zu Alex, weckt ihn und zieht in damit auf, dass er immernoch nicht mit Jo geschlafen hat. Webber ist bei Bewusstsein, müsste aber eigentlich künstlich ernährt werden. Dies lehnt er strikt ab. Bailey möchte seine Wünsche respektieren und versichert Meredith am Telefon, dass sie alles im Griff hat. Shane ist anderer Ansicht und hält es für unvermeidlich, Webber künstlich zu ernähren. Owen bestellt unterdessen Cristina und Arizona in den Teil des Krankenhauses, der vom Sturm völlig zerstört wurde. Er will klarmachen, dass der Vorstand dringend handeln muss, doch er nie alle an einen Tisch bekommt. Zwischen Cristina und Owen ist es schwierig, Meredith und Derek haben mit dem Baby zu tun und Callie und Arizona können nicht in einem Raum sein. Callie, April und Leah behandeln Kathleen, die von einem Baseballschläger durchbohrt wurde. Sie bittet Leah ihrem Mann etwas auszurichten, falls sie sterben sollte. Als Leah einwilligt, erklärt Kathleen, dass sie ihren Mann mit seinem Bruder betrogen hat. Leah ist völlig fassungslos, doch in diesem Moment verliert Kathleen das Bewusstsein. In der folgenden OP macht sich Leah permanent Sorgen, dass Kathleen tatsächlich sterben könnte und sie dann ihrem Mann von der Affäre erzählen muss. Jackson stellt Stephanie die Patientin Cara vor, deren entstellte Gesichtshälfte rekonstruiert werden soll. Da die Versicherung keine weitere OP bezahlt, möchte Jackson sie pro bono machen. Doch Owen informiert ihn, dass dies nicht möglich ist, weil alle zur Verfügung stehenden Gelder für die Sturmschäden verwendet werden. Jackson verlangt als Mitglied des Vorstands, dass Owen den Eingriff möglich macht. Owen macht noch einmal deutlich, dass der Vorstand endlich zusammentreten sollte. Als Jackson kurze Zeit später Cara aufsuchen will, ist ihr Zimmer leer. Owen berichtet, dass er sie in ein anderes Krankenhaus überweisen lies, in dem der Eingriff möglich ist. Er beauftragt Jackson, drei Fettabsaugungen durchzuführen. Cristina und Alex kümmern sich um den Teenager Michael, der sich einer riskanten Herzoperation unterziehen möchte, um nicht nochmal auf ein Spenderherz angewiesen zu sein, wie schon als Baby. Alex ist skeptisch, was den Erfolg des Eingriffs angeht. Nach dem Gespräch mit Michael trifft er auf Jo, die ihn darauf anspricht, dass er die anderen Anfänger ruhig aus seinem Haus rausschmeißen kann. Alex meint jedoch, sie könnten dort so lange wohnen, wie sie wollen. Jo ist ein wenig enttäuscht, da sie so nie mit Alex allein sein kann. In der folgenden OP an Michael macht sich Cristina wieder über Alex lustig. Sie verstummt jedoch, als sie entdeckt, dass der Eingriff keinen Erfolg bringen kann und Michael ein neues Herz braucht. Seine Eltern sind darüber erschüttert. Kathleen verstirbt auf dem OP-Tisch. Leah ist unsicher, ob sie Kathleens Mann nun von der Affäre erzählen soll. Während April es für besser hält nichts zu sagen, besteht Callie darauf, dass Leah Kathleens letzten Wunsch erfüllt. Sie machen sich auf den Weg, um dem Mann zu sagen, dass Kathleen gestorben ist. Als Leah gerade ansetzt, um von der Affäre zu erzählen, stoppt Callie sie in letzter Sekunde und sagt, dass Kathleen ihrn sehr geliebt hat. Meredith sitzt unterdessen zu Hause und macht sich Sorgen um Webber. Sie möchte Derek davon erzählen, doch dieser schläft vor Erschöpfung ein. Kurzerhand packt Meredith Baby Bailey ein, um ins Krankenhaus zu fahren und selbst nach dem Rechten zu sehen. Während Meredith und Bailey sich unterhalten, geht Shane zu Webber und sagt ihm, dass Meredith extra mit dem Baby gekommen ist und er sicher nicht will, dass Meredith auch noch den Schlauch für die künstliche Ernährung legt. Shane legt kurzerhand selbst den Schlauch. Er erklärt, dass Webber sonst vor ihren Augen verhungert wäre. Owen zeigt Jackson, dass Cara nicht in ein anderes Krankenhaus, sondern nur in ein anderes Zimmer verlegt wurde. Die drei Fettabsaugungen, die Jackson in der Zwischenzeit durchführte, haben Caras OP finanziert. Abends begegnet Jackson April. Diese hat ihre Prüfung erneut abgelegt und wartet nervös auf das Ergebnis. Sie traut sich nicht, selbst nachzusehen und bittet Jackson darum. Als er sagt, dass sie bestanden hat, möchte sie ihn im ersten Moment umarmen, doch dann klatschen die beiden sich nur ab. Sie verabschieden sich und beide gehen lächelnd davon. Jo konnte unterdessen die anderen Anfänger davon überzeugen, den Abend woanders zu verbringen. So kann sie endlich mit Alex ungestört sein. Owen und Jackson piepen die anderen Vorstandsmitglieder an, da sich gerade ja auch Derek und Meredith im Krankenhaus befinden. Jackson erklärt, dass eine Spendengala stattfinden wird, um Gelder zu sammeln. Als Owen und Cristina allein im Fahrstuhl sind, schlägt Cristina vor, dass sie beide einen neuen Partner finden sollte. Owen verspricht, es zu versuchen. Arizona hatte einen Termin bei der Paartherapeutin für sich und Callie gemacht. Sie wartet ungeduldig, ob Callie erscheint. Callie taucht tatsächlich auf, jedoch nur um zu sagen, dass Arizona allein reingehen sollte. Meredith wacht an Webbers Bett und hält seine Hand. Als Webber erwacht, berichtet er, dass er Meredith nicht als seine Familie ausgewählt hat, sondern, weil er dachte, dass sie Gefühle außen vor lassen könnte und die richtige Entscheidung treffen würde. Er erkennt, dass er sich geirrt und mit ihr die falsche Person ausgewählt hat. Meredith lässt gekränkt seine Hand los. Hauptcast *Ellen Pompeo als Dr. Meredith Grey *Sandra Oh als Dr. Cristina Yang *Justin Chambers als Dr. Alex Karev *Chandra Wilson als Dr. Miranda Bailey *James Pickens Jr. als Dr. Richard Webber *Sara Ramirez als Dr. Callie Torres *Kevin McKidd als Dr. Owen Hunt *Jessica Capshaw als Dr. Arizona Robbins *Sarah Drew als Dr. April Kepner *Jesse Williams als Dr. Jackson Avery *Camilla Luddington als Dr. Jo Wilson *Gaius Charles als Dr. Shane Ross *Jerrika Hinton als Dr. Stephanie Edwards *Tessa Ferrer als Dr. Leah Murphy *Patrick Dempsey als Dr. Derek Shepherd Gast Cast *Julie Dretzin als Carmen Hall *Ted Welch als Dante Kane Co Starring *Rosemary Dominguez als Cara McAdams *Richard Augustine als Carlos McAdams *Michael Milillo als Larry *Peter Katona als Marcus Kane *Molly Leland als Kathleen Kane *Joey Luthman als Michael *Mara Hall als Kathleen Musik * 'Because of You '''von ''C2C feat. Pigeon John * 'White Lies '''von ''Max Frost * 'Swimming Pools (Drank) '''von ''Kendrick Lamar * 'All Fall Down '''von ''Garrison Star & AG * 'You & I (Nobody in the World) '''von ''John Legend Episodentitel Der originale Episodentitel Everybody's Crying Mercy ''bezieht sich auf einen Song von ''Bonnie Raitt. Trivia *Arizona Robbins hat seit dieser Episode kürzere Haare. Die Frisur ähnelt sehr stark der, die sie in Staffel 5 hatte. Intro Es gibt da dieses Pausenhofspiel. Man drückt die Hände gegeneinander und bei drei versucht man, die Finger des anderen umzuknicken. Man hält so lange aus, wie man kann oder zumindest länger als der andere. Das Spiel hört erst auf, wenn jemand "Stopp" sagt, aufgibt und um Gnade fleht. Es ist kein lustiges Spiel. Outro Wenn bei diesem Gnadenspiel ein Kind "Stopp" ruft, lässt das andere von ihm ab und der Schmerz hört auf. Wünscht du dir nicht, dass es jetzt so einfach wäre? Es ist kein Spiel mehr und wir sind keine Kinder. Du kannst um Gnade betteln, soviel wie du willst. Niemand hört darauf. Du bist allein, und rufst in die Leere.... Zitate *Cristina: Rutsch rüber! *Alex: Was soll das?? *Cristina: Ich konnte überhaupt nicht schlafen. Mir war langweilig. Richtig langweilig! *Alex: Ohne mich! *Cristina: Tu doch bloß nicht so! *Alex: Ruf Hunt an! *Cristina: Nein! *Alex: Dann such im Internet, wie's andere auch machen. *Cristina: Nach Pornos? *Alex: Nach 'nem Partner! Such dir irgend'nen anderen, der dich scharf macht. Ich hab 'ne Freundin. *Cristina: Die ist mit ihren Freunden eingepennt. Schon wieder! Schläft die eigentlich nie mit dir? Sag mal, hattet ihr Sex und der war mies? War sie schlecht? *Alex: Nein. *Cristina: Warst du etwa schlecht und kannst ihr deswegen nicht mehr in die Augen sehen? *Alex: Nein! *Cristina: Oder war's schräg? Ist sie ein Mann? Oh, heimlicher Penis! *Alex: Halt die Klappe! *Cristina: Warum schlaft ihr dann nie miteinander? *Alex: Werden wir noch!!! *Cristina: Ohhhh, ihr habt es noch gar nicht getan! *Alex: Wir tun es! *Cristina: Ihr tut es? *Alex: Wir haben es! *Cristina: Oh, ihr habt schon? *Alex: Das kommt schon noch! *Cristina: Oh, das kommt schon noch. *Alex: Und jetzt raus hier! *Cristina: Gut. Mhh, okay, was sagt man dazu? Es ist schon ungefähr 'ne Woche her und ihr habt's noch nicht getan? Was ist nur aus dem alten Draufgänger geworden? *Alex: Eben hab ich nocht geschlafen. *Cristina: Ahhh, ich wusste, dass du mich zum Lachen bringst! *Cristina: Haare geschnitten? *Arizona: Ja. ''(Pause) ''Du kannst nicht nur sagen "Haare geschnitten". Sag wenigstens "Schöner Haarschnitt", sonst denke ich, du findest ihn unschön. Ich trag heut ein Kleid und hab 'ne neue Frisur, weil ich gut aussehen will. Sehe ich gut aus? *Cristina: Angespannt. *Arizona: Sag "Du siehst gut aus"! *Cristina: Du siehst gut aus. *Arizona: War das so schwierig?? *Cristina: Geht so. *Bailey: Ich hab keine nasogastrale Sonde bestellt. Haben Sie gehört, dass ich eine bestellt habe, Dr. Webber? *Webber: Nein. *Bailey: Sie können sich unsere Verwunderung vorstellen, als eine Schwester eine zusammen mit einer Ernährungspumpe reinbrachte. Dr. Webber war besorgt, dass ich seine Behandlung, ohne ihn zu fragen, geändert haben könnte. *Shane: Dr Bailey... *Bailey: Ich sagte, dass ich das nicht hätte. Da haben wir uns gefragt, wer vielleicht diese Sachen bestellt haben könnte und da wurde Ihr Name erwähnt! *Shane: Ich wollte Initiative zeigen. Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel 10 Episode